YuGiOH Jeopardy
by InsaneBakura
Summary: A strange version of jeopardy YGO style, funny, pleez R&R , full of randomness and insanity*COMPLETE*
1. And So It Begins

YuGiOh Jeopardy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and I don't own Jeopardy or or the WB or the Teletubbies (why would I want to?). The only thing I own in my sanity, but I don't have any, so that's not saying much.  
  
I am the host, Insane Bakura, (a.k.a. IB) and this story started as I strange daydream during LA.   
IB: Hi and welcome to YuGiOh Jeopardy!  
Audience: *silent*  
Random Audience member: BOO!!!!  
IB: _ I'll deal with you later. Anyways, please welcome the players, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami and Seto. Please take your seats.  
Bakura: Why are we here again?  
IB: Because if you score points during the game, you get the same number of tootsie rolls as the points you scored.  
Bakura: Oh yeah, where'd you get that many tootsie rolls?  
IB: I won them in a contest on the WB that they have on Saturday mornings.  
Everyone: Ohhh...  
IB: Okies, here's how you play, we go down the line and everyone picks the cataglory they want for the points they want. If you get it right, the points are added onto your score, if you get it wrong, they are subtracted from your score. Got it? Good, let's begin. The cataglories are IB's Fears, Guest Speaker, Duel Monsters, Pizza Flavors, Dare, Fruit and Random. The points range from 100-500.  
Tea: *appers in a puff of purplish smoke* A game?!?! And you didn't invite me?!?! That's not very friendshippy!  
IB: Ohno! Here she goes!  
Tea: *begins friendship speech* Friendship is ...blahblahblah....  
IB: *an evil idea enters her mind* Here Tea, have some friendship juice. *hands tea a bottle of juice*  
Tea: Okies, as long as it's friendship juice. *chugs entire bottle* wowwee! I feel a little woozy, wohh *passes out and collapses in a heap*  
Yugi: O.O What did you do to Tea ?!?!?!  
IB: I grinded some pills into the juice, along with tequila and vodka, she'll be out for a while.  
Yugi: In that case, good job! ^_^  
IB: Okays, lets start the game, Yugi, we'll start with you.  
Yugi: Well, I know a bunch about duel monsters, and it's the only reasonable thing up there, so I'll choose duel monsters for 100.  
IB: Good choice, here's the question. "What's my favorite duel monster?"  
Yugi: That's not fair! That has absolutely nothing to do with duel monsters.  
IB: Oh well, that's really too bad, you have 15 seconds left to answer.  
Yugi: . Rrrrrrg, dark Magician? Is that you favorite?  
IB: No Yugi, that's your favorite, you're wrong, it's Kuriboh. You loose 100 points.  
Yugi: Kuriboh?!?! Why would you like him?  
IB: Well he's cute and fuzzy and he makes that little "wooh" sound when you play him on the field.  
Yugi: . Urgg, I should have known you'd choose something stupid like that.  
IB: Yami, your turn.  
Yami: Well, your crazy, so your questions are going to be crazy no matter what I pick, so I'll just pick one where YOU don't write the questions, so I'll choose guest speaker for 100.  
IB: Silly Yami, don't you realize that all my friends are crazy too, and their questions are going to be just as crazy as mine and more random because they don't need to have it under a specific question. They can ask whatever they want!  
Yami: O.O Oh no! *yanks his hair* no no no no no no....  
IB: Anyways, please welcome my friend, and our first guest speaker, Ana! (names have been changed)  
Ana: Hey everybody, ready for my question? *evil laugh*  
Audience: *silence, they are very scared*  
Ana: Good, well here it is, "Yami, how many fish can you fit in your pants?"  
IB: That's a good question Ana!  
Ana: ^_^ I thought so!  
Yami: No, that is so random! How the hell should I know!  
IB: They're your pants! Guess, you have 13 seconds left.  
Seto and Bakura: *laugh at Yami*  
Yami: . rrrrg.. Fine! 4fish! I can fit 4 fish in my pants.  
Ana: Nope, I think you could fit at least 7 in those pants, so you lose 100 points. Now I'm gonna go join the audience. Bye! *sits in the audience and begins munching on other people's popcorn*  
IB: Sorri, Yami. Anyways, it's Seto's turn now!   
Seto: *stops laughing* umm, I'll choose fruit for 100, how crazy could fruit be anyways?  
IB: Okay Seto, "What fruit is orange on the outside and red on the inside."  
Seto: That's easy ^_^ it's a grapefruit!  
IB: Sorry Seto, you're wrong, it's a blood orange!  
Seto: O.O But my answer's correct! I'm never wrong! NO!!!!!  
IB: Sorry, but a grapefruit is yellow on the outside. You lose 100 points! Okies Ryou, your turn.  
Ryou: Before I choose, I just want to know what happens when we go into the negitive numbers, do we have to give you tootsie rolls?  
IB: Of course not, I have enough tootsie rolls!  
Ryou: Oh, that's good ^_^.  
IB: You have to give me pixie sticks instead!  
Ryou: O.O That's not fair!  
IB: Just choose a cataglory..-__-;;  
Ryou: Well, I'll just choose random for 100.  
IB: Okay, I live in a small town in the middle of wetlands and forests. "What is our town bird?"  
Ryou: How the hell am I supposed to know!  
IB: O.O Wowwee Ryou, you swore!  
Ryou: Well, I'll guess, ummm....the chickadee?  
IB: Sorry, it's the mosquito!  
Ryou: A mosquito is not a bird!  
IB: Well in my town the mosquitoes are as big as birds.  
Ryou: But the mosquito is still not a bird!  
Weevil: *pops out of nowhere* Ryou's correct, the mosquito is not a bird, it's a bug, a big, beautiful bug. In fact, I just got a new duel monsters card called "The Malicious Mosquito." It's truly the coolest card. It sucks the life out of the opponents and...  
IB: rrrrrggg, must kill weevil....ARRRGGG!!! I'm getting tired of your speeches, and your voice! It's like daggers in my ears! Arggggg..... *pulls out her sawed-off shot gun* DIE WEEVIL!! Muhahahaa! *shoots him*  
Weevil: O.O *falls to the ground* Ouchies *dies*  
IB: ^_^ Well that takes care of one problem! Now, to get rid of the body. *snaps fingers and Weevils body disappears in a puff of green smoke* Muahahahahaha!  
Everyone : O.O  
IB: ^_^ Okay Bakura, your turn.  
Bakura: Well, I'll take IB's fears for 100.  
IB: You've picked the craziest cataglory! I have many crazy fears, so here's your question. Okay Bakura "I have a fear of this drink. What is this fear?"  
Bakura: Ummm.. fear of Coca-Cola?  
IB: No, and why would I be afraid of that?  
Bakura: Well, it goes flat after a while and the bubbles make me sneeze,  
IB: Okay.... Sorry, but my fear is the fear of milk.  
Bakura: I don't even wanna know why that scares you.  
IB: Okay then, Tristan, your turn. *evil laugh*  
Tristan: *cringes*  
IB: *laughs harder*  
Tristan: I'll take Dare for 200!  
IB: Okay, with the dare ctaglory you must complete a dare to get the points. Your dare is "Watch the Teletubbies Sing-A-Long movie for 3 hours", so go to that room over there, it's all set up for your dare.  
************************** 3 hours later***********************************  
IB: Come on out Tristan, the 3 hours are up!  
Tristan: O.O That is the scariest fucknig thing I have ever seen!  
IB: Congrats! You receive 200 points! You're ahead!  
Tristan: Yeah.....*he can't celebrate too much because he's still in shock*  
IB: *evil laugh* ^_^ okies, Joey, you turn!  
Joey: Umm, well I love pizza so I'll choose pizza flavors for 100!  
IB: Okies "What type of pizza have I always wanted to try because it sounds good and everyone says it's good."  
Joey: Umm... pepperoni?  
IB: Nope, the answer was BBQ chicken pizza.  
Joey: Yummm, that does sound good! *tummy rumbles* but now I'm hungry!  
IB: We'll be back after this commercial break (aka the time I need to type up the next chapter) See ya later!  
So, how was that. Pleez read and review. Also, if ya get the chance, read my other fic, Paperdoll. Thankies! ^_^ 


	2. Oh the Madness! Another Chpt!

YuGiOh Jeopardy Continues  
  
Dislaimer : Do I have to right another disclaimer for this chapter? Oh well I will anyways. I don't own YuGiOh, happy? And her's a big thanx to my friend Cat (named shortened) and Ana(name shortened, as will all the guest speakers from my town from now on) for their contributions!  
IB: Welcome back everyone!  
  
Audience: *silent*  
  
IB: Notice that no one said "BOO" this time. That's because I took the liberty of dealing with that character *evil laugh* Okay, we are gonna start where we left of, Yugi, pick one of my many crazy categories.  
  
Yugi: I'll just take Dare for 100.  
  
IB: That's a good choice. Your Dare is to "Make out with your Yami."  
  
Yugi: O.O What!?!? No way!  
  
IB: Come on, you have to try, it's in the rules that you cannot pass your turn, besides, I know you want to. *small evil laugh*  
  
Yugi: fine....  
  
Yami and Yugi: *kiss*  
  
*********************** Five minutes later*********************  
  
Yami and Yugi: *really going at it*  
  
IB: Ummm...you can stop now!  
  
Yugi: Darn.....  
  
Yami and Yugi: *smile suggestively at each other*  
  
IB: AND STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi: *sigh* okay.....  
  
IB: Okay Yami, your turn.  
  
Yami: Ummm, I'll take fruit for 200.  
  
IB: Okay, "Who is a fruit from the show Good Morning Miami."  
  
Yami: How the hell am I supposed to know, I don't watch that show.  
  
IB: Just guess....  
  
Yami: Ummm, ..you?  
  
IB: No, I am not a T.V. character, the answer was Frank Alfonzo.  
  
Yami: ....so very, very random....  
  
IB: Your turn Seto,...wow, he's kinda hot...  
  
Seto: Whadda say?  
  
IB: ^_^ Ummm, nothing just that it's your turn, heh...  
  
Seto: Okay...well, I'll take Duel Monsters for 200.  
  
IB: Okay, "What is IB"s favorite card that Pegasus used?"  
  
Seto: Ummmm, well, he used my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so that's my guess.  
  
IB: Sorry Seto, it was toon world, he made those monsters so very cute, they danced and stuff.  
  
Seto: *thinks to self :must kill the host*  
  
IB: Your turn Ryou......god, another hottie...  
  
Ryou: I choose Guest Speaker for 500! (this outta be interesting) and what did you say about me?  
  
IB: Umm, nothing...heh...absolutely nothing!  
  
IB: Well let me introduce Cat (name shortened, her name isn't actually Cat)  
  
Cat: Hi everyone! I like green bunnies on toast, or maybe it tastes better with jelly?  
  
Audience: *cringes with extreme fear*  
  
Cat: *extremely random evil laugh* Muhahahahaha!  
  
Audience: *cringes some more, random people whimper*  
  
Cat: Okay, my question is "Do squirrels eat chipmunks?"  
  
Ryou: Well, that's obvious, it's no.  
  
Cat: Actually, according to what I saw today, you're wrong!  
  
Everyone: *cringes at the thought*  
  
Cat: I'm gonna go of to find that squirrel. Bye!  
  
IB: Bye Cat! Okies, Bakura's turn....god, another hottie, where are they all coming from?.....  
  
Bakura: Ummm, I don't even want to know what you said, I'm just gonna pick the category. I'll take pizza flavors for 200.  
  
IB: Okies, "What is my favorite type of pizza?"  
  
Bakura: Meat Supreme?  
  
IB: Correct, how did you know that?  
  
Bakura: Oh, well it's my favorite because they need to kill the most animals to make it. Yum Yum, death with every bite.  
  
IB: I'm not quite sure that it's my favorite anymore....  
  
Joey: Can we please stop talking about food, it's making me hungry.  
  
IB: If you want, I have another bottle of friendship juice  
  
Joey: Umm, never mind...  
  
Tea: *wakes up at the sound of the word "friendship"* Oww, my head!!  
  
IB: ...oh shit...Here Tea, drink this it'll make you feel better. *hand her more juice*  
  
Tea: Thanks. *drinks bottle* not..again...*passes out, again*  
  
IB: How could she fall for that again? Anyways, it's Tristan's turn.  
  
Tristan: Well, I'm not picking Dare again, no way, so I'll pick IB's fears for 200.  
  
  
IB: Okay, "I was accused of having this fear after a guy push a dirty tissue off of a table with a pencil and began jabbing me with the pencil. They said because I didn't want the pencil touching me I had a certain fear, which is not true, I just did want what was on the tissue on me (this actually happened). What is this fear?"  
  
Tristan: Fear of snot.  
  
IB: No, but close. The answer was fear of germs. And have you ever heard of someone saying they had a fear of snot? But I guess it is possible....  
  
Joey: It's my turn and god, I'm hungry. Please let me eat something, please!  
  
IB: Well, I have these graham crackers, but I was saving them for Tea when she wakes up *evil laugh*  
  
Joey: Ummm, maybe not, I'll pick a category now, I'll pick random, for 200.  
  
IB: Okay, "What animal is often seen sitting on top of telephone poles?"  
  
Joey: Um, a squirrel.  
  
Ryou: And would this squirrel happen to be eating a chipmunk, Joey?  
  
Bakura and Seto: Ryou, that was a very random comment.  
  
Ryou: I know.  
  
IB: Anyways, Joey's wrong, it's a bird.  
  
Joey: Oh, can I eat the bird 'cuz I'm real hungry.  
  
IB: No  
  
Joey: Darn....  
  
IB: Okay, and here's another commercial break.   
Please read and review. Flame it if you want I'm a pyro any way. ^_^ 


	3. Emus, Cows and Action Figures

YuGiOh Jeopardy Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Jeopardy, I don't own McDonalds, I don't anything except Lollipop the emu. Why has God conned me out of owning every multi-million dollar company on earth *sigh*.  
IB: Hey there friends!  
  
Tea: *wakes up* Friend, did you say friend cause, OW, ohh my head, it feels like it was smashed with a sledge hammer,ohhh....  
  
IB: Oh no! She woke up... Tea, do you want some more Friendship juice?  
  
Tea: No! I'm not falling for that again.  
  
IB: Damn! *ideas*  
  
Tea: Friends don't drug friends you know, friendship is....  
  
IB: Umm, Tea, look, over in the audience, someone wants to be your friend. *pulls syringe full of "stuff" out of pocket*  
  
Tea: Really! *looks towards audience* I'll be your friend. After all, friendship is.....  
  
IB: *sneaks up behind Tea and stabs syringe into her arm* Gotcha! *injects stuff*  
  
Tea: (woozily) oh..no...not...again...*passes out*  
  
Seto: That's the third time you've drugged her. She snaps out of it too easily.  
  
IB: You're right, I need to get rid of her permanently, that's why I invited Mai here.  
  
Mai: *appears in blue smoke while riding an emu* Hi, I'm Mai and this is my emu, Lollipop.   
  
Everyone:......  
  
IB: Thank you for coming. Now, can you and your emu help get rid of Tea.  
  
Mai: Sure, I see what you're saying, Lollipop, eat tea whole.  
  
Lollipop: *swallows Tea*  
  
Mai: Yeah, good job Lollipop. Let's go join the audience. *sits in audience with Lollipop*  
  
Random Audience Member: Ahhhh! The emu is trying to eat my hair. Mai, stop this crazy thing!  
  
Mai: I can't control it, the drugs from Tea's body are now in my emu's body.  
  
IB: maybe you guys shouldn't be in the audience.  
  
Mai and Lollipop: *disappear in a puff of blue smoke and feathers*  
  
IB: well, let's begin. Yugi, choose a category.  
  
Yugi: Umm, I'll choose Pizza flavors for 300.  
  
Joey: Nooo...stop talking about food, I'm hungry!  
  
IB: Sorry Joey, the only food I have is pumped up with drugs. Does anyone in the audience have any food for Joey?  
  
Rex: *walks out from audience* I have a happy meal from McDonalds. Come on up and get it Joey *grins evilly*  
  
Joey: Yeah!!!!! *runs up to Rex* Please, let me have the happy meal!  
  
Rex: I will on one condition, if you kiss me.  
  
Joey: No! I'm not kissing a guy, especially not one as ugly as you!  
  
Rex: _ If ya want food ya will! If it helps, just pretend I'm Mai.  
  
Joey: Okay! *kisses Rex*  
  
**********so long that our poor host got tired of keeping track*********  
  
IB: Umm.. Joey, you do realize your not actually kissing Mai?  
  
Joey: *stops* What!?!?!? Oh my God! I forgot it was Rex! Stupid Fantasy!  
  
Rex: ^_^ You definitely deserve this happy meal, hehe...  
  
Joey: Gimme! *takes happy meal* and don't mention it again. Or else!  
  
Rex: Deal *sits back down*.  
  
Joey: *goes back to seat and eats happy meal in two bites* Hey, there's a toy in here. Look, it's a Yugi action figure!  
  
Yugi: O_O Wowwee!  
  
Joey: Look I can make Yugi dance *makes action figure dance*  
  
Yugi: O_O .......  
  
Joey: Look, I can make Yugi do a split *makes action figure do a split*  
  
Yugi: O_O .......  
  
Joey: Look, I can make-  
  
IB: Joey, take your action figure and sit down!  
  
Joey: Fine......*sits and plays with action figure*   
  
IB: Okay, back to the questions. Here's yours Yugi "What pizza flavor do I think is evil?"  
  
Yugi: I don't know, you think everything is evil. You even think hopscotch is evil.  
  
IB: But hopscotch IS evil!  
  
Yugi: Whatever, I'm guessing cheese pizza.  
  
IB: Nope, it's olive pizza.  
  
Yugi: But I like olives!  
  
IB: Well, my question, my answer. You can make up your own questions when you get your own Jeopardy show.  
  
Yugi: Hmmm.....good idea.....  
  
IB: Anyways, it's Yami's turn.  
  
Yami: I'll take fruit for 300.  
  
IB: Okay then, "What is the strangest fruit that I've ever seen?"  
  
Yami: Ummm, a kiwi?  
  
IB: A kiwi?!?! How is a kiwi weird?  
  
Yami: They're all fuzzy and kinda scary, that's why.  
  
IB: Ummm, okay then. But the answer was an ugli fruit, yes that is the actual name of a fruit and it is ugly. Well, it's Seto's trun now.  
  
Seto: I'll choose random for 300.  
  
IB: Okay, "What's my favorite animal?"  
  
Seto: That's easy, it's a cow.  
  
IB: How did you know that?  
  
Seto: Because your shirt has a picture of a cow on it, your shoelaces have cows on them and you keep doodling cows all over your arms and hand and such.  
  
IB: Oh, I guess your right....*doodles a cow on her shoulder* okay, Ryou's turn!  
  
Ryou: Ummm.....I'll choose IB's fears for 300.  
  
IB: Okies, here's a tough one, "What fear did I get after I was forced to swim in a pond last year?"  
  
Ryou: Fear of algae?   
  
IB: No, but I can see how you would be afraid of algae. The fear I got was "the fear of dead things in water", random huh? Bakura's turn!  
  
Bakura: I'll choose guest speaker for 200.  
  
IB: Okay please welcome Meg (again, name is shortened to 3 letters).  
  
Meg: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *giggles*  
  
Audience: ......  
  
Meg: Wowwee! Tough crowd! Well, anyways, "How many cows are there in the universe?"  
  
Bakura: More cow questions? Oh well. I'll guess 7 billion.  
  
Meg: I'm sorry, but including space cows there are 7,908,284,163 cows in the universe.  
  
Bakura: Exactly how did you figure this out?  
  
Meg: Well first I-  
  
Bakura: never mind, I don't want to know.  
  
Meg: Okay then, to the audience I go. *joins Ana and drinks other peoples soda*.  
  
IB: I believe that it is Tristan's turn.  
  
Tristan: Umm, I'll take Duel Monsters for 300.  
  
IB: Okies, "What is my least favorite duel monster?"  
  
Tristan: That's easy, it's the Insect Queen. I remember when Joey had to battle that thing, it made me want to-  
  
IB: Okay Tristan, that's enough, you are correct.  
  
Tristan: Yippee!  
  
IB: Okies, Joey, it's your turn.  
  
Joey: *stops playing with the Yugi action figure* Really? Okay then, I'll take Dare for 300.  
  
IB: Okay, I know that you're underage, but here's your dare, "Drink 10 shots of tequila."  
  
Joey: Ummm....okay, I guess...  
  
IB: Here's your tequila. *takes out a dish with 10 little glasses of tequila on it*  
  
Joey: Eeewwwww, *makes a grossed out anime face* there is a worm in the tequila!  
  
IB: I know Joey, don't you know the put worms in tequila to add flavor. Come on, drink up!  
Joey: _ Fine, if other people sitting in bars can do it, I can too. *drinks shot* Not bad!  
  
************ 9 shots later************************************  
  
Joey: Whoa....*hiccup* and then the monkey and the *hiccup* squirrel danced the *hiccup* night away...  
  
IB: That's nice Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey! *hiccup* I wasn't done with my *hiccup* story!  
  
Everyone:......  
  
Joey: Look, it's my Yugi action figure, it's so life like. *strokes the "action figure"*  
  
Yugi: Ahhh! Joey stop stroking me!!!  
  
Joey: Wowwee, it talks. Hello little action figure, I'm Joey.  
  
Yugi: Joey quit it! I'm not an action figure!  
  
Joey: So life like, I wonder if anatomically correct, too *tries to look down Yugi's pants*  
  
Yugi: *runs away* Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Come back he little action figure! *runs after him*  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
IB: Ummm, I guess we'll have to wait for the next round to begin after Joey gets himself undrunk. That could be awhile. So, we'll be back after this commercial break. Toodles!  
Okies, now it's your job to review my story. Flame it, I don't care, as long as you review it. The longer the review the better. I love reading random reviews. The next chapter is coming really soon. I'm sorry I've taken so much time to update, I'm in the middle of a huge school project. *darn school* anyways, more soon. Bye! 


	4. The Problems with Gel and Yogurt

YGO Jeopardy 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Chia heads, or anything else. Suing me will not get you any money, because I have none, all lost in other lawsuits. Also, a big thanks to Infiny for her question and other ideas. And Infiny, I made you say something you normally wouldn't, feel free to tell me and I'll change it if a change is needed.  
  
Note: Okay, well, all my "angry" little face things have been coming out strange. Instead of looking like they're supposed to, they look like this : _ and . . I don't know why this happens, I can't seem to fix it, just pretend it looks right and continue on with the story.  
IB: It's me again, and I just wanted to say that-  
  
Tea: *appears in a puff of purple smoke* First, you drug me, then, you feed me to an emu, what's next? That's not what friendship is about!  
  
IB: Urgg, how'd you escape?!  
  
Tea: Lollipop burped, but that's not the point! The point is you violated the code of friendship, you ...... blah blah .....  
  
IB: Must kill Tea! Umm, I have an idea. We'll send her to the shadow realm. Bakura, Yami, will you do the honors?  
  
Yami and Bakura: Gladly! *sends her soul to the shadow realm*  
  
Tea: Ahhh! *body falls onto the floor*  
  
IB: Good, but her body is too close to my desk. *kicks body away* There, much better. Yugi, pick a category!  
  
Yugi: I'll take Dare for 400.  
  
IB: *reads dare to herself* Ha ha, Yugi, you're really gonna hate this dare. "Wash all the gel out of your hair.  
  
Yugi: O_O Nooo!!!!  
  
IB: You have no choice. *pulls a nearby rope and water is poured on Yugi's head*  
  
Yugi: * hair is limp and hangs over eyes* Help I'm blind! *runs in circles* Help, I'm blind! *runs into a wall* Ouchies!  
  
Yami: No, my poor little hikari, he needs gel!  
  
IB: Well I bought this cheap stuff on the way here for no good reason. *holds up a bottle of gel, a very green bottle of gel*  
  
Yugi: I'll take it!  
  
IB: Let me warn you that it will dye you're hair green and give it lots of curl, but don't worry, it comes out the next time you wash your hair.  
  
Yugi: Well I really don't have a choice, I need gel *applies gel*  
Everyone: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Yugi: What's so funny?  
  
Seto: (In-between fits of laughter) You're hair, it look like you're a chia head!  
  
Yugi: Oh no!  
  
Ryou: Here, see for yourself *tosses him a little mirror*  
  
Yugi: *looks in mirror* Ahh! *sniffles* I am a chia head! *cries*  
  
Yami: My poor hikari!  
  
IB: Let's just calm down, after the break we'll fix Yugi's hair.  
  
Yugi: Could you wash out this gel before then, I'll just have to put it in a ponytail.  
  
IB: Okay, *pulls rope again*  
  
Yugi: Much better, except for the fact that the green dye has run down my back, but I can live with that.  
  
IB: Okay then, Yami's turn!  
  
Yami: Well, I'll choose pizza flavors for 400.  
  
IB: Okay, "What's the pizza you eat backwards?"  
  
Yami: Oh, that's easy, it's stuffed crust pizza.  
  
IB: How'd you know that?  
  
Yami: Well, it's my hikari's favorite. *smiles suggestively at Yugi*  
  
IB: I already told you not to smile at each other like that. Anyways, *turns to Seto* it's Seto's turn  
  
Yami and Yugi: *Stare at each other suggestively as soon as our host looks away*  
  
IB: Okay Seto, now- * sees Yami and Yugi* Hey! Stop that! The whole eye thing weirds me out, don't do that eye thing anymore, anything but the eye thingy.   
  
Yami and Yugi: Okay then, in that case ....^_^ *make-out*  
  
IB: Now, as much as I love watching your little show, I'd like you to save it till after my show. And, if you can keep yourself under control until then, I'll get you two a private room, deal?  
  
Yami and Yugi: Hell yeah!  
  
IB: Good, now let's get back to Seto.  
  
Seto: I'll take duel monsters for 400.  
  
IB: Okay, "In what place are the monsters real?"  
  
Seto: that's easy, it's in the shadow realm.  
  
IB: Nope, the only place those monsters are real is in your imagination. Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Seto: That's not fair, my answers right too!  
  
IB: Well, my show, my answers!  
  
Seto: _ Evil, evil person.  
  
IB: Okay, it's Ryou's turn.  
  
Ryou: I'll take fruit for 400.  
  
IB: okay, this one is actually pretty easy. "What is the coolest shaped fruit?"  
  
Ryou: Your right, that is easy, it's a star fruit, those things are cool, and tasty!  
  
IB: Correct!  
  
Seto: That's not fair, how come he got the easy one!  
  
IB: You could have chosen that question, you went before him, it's your own fault.  
  
Seto: Rrrg, fine!  
  
IB: Okay, now that we're in agreement, it's Bakura's turn.  
  
Bakura: Umm, I'll choose random for 400.  
  
IB: Okay, here's a hard one. "How many traffic lights are in my town?"  
  
Bakura: Well, you said earlier that it was a small town, so I'll guess five.  
  
IB: Close, but no, the answer was none, that's just how miniscule my town is.  
  
Bakura: Small as in easily dominated?  
  
IB: I guess, why do you want to know?  
  
Bakura: Oh, no reason *grins evilly*.  
  
IB: Umm, Okay...., let's just get back to the game. I believe that it's Tristan's turn.  
  
Tristan: I'll take guest speaker for 300.  
  
IB: Okay, please welcome Infiny!  
  
Infiny: Hi everyone *giggles, but it's an evil giggle*  
  
IB: She wanted me to tell you that she's a yaoi writer.  
  
Guys: *cringe*  
  
IB and Infiny: *laugh evilly*  
  
Infiny: Ready for my question?  
  
Tristan: Not really....  
  
Infiny: Too bad, here it is! "What does my yami's boyfriend's little sister's uncle's best friend's wear, boxer or briefs?"  
  
Tristan: Umm, boxers?  
  
Infiny: Hehe, let's hope not, acually the answer is neither! My yami's boyfriend's little sister's uncle's best friend is a girl!!  
  
IB: Thanks for coming Infiny.  
  
Infiny: You're welcome! Bye *leaves*  
  
IB: Okies, now it's Joey's turn.  
  
Joey: I'll take IB"s fears for 400.  
  
IB: Okay, this is my weirdest fear, "This fear is of a dairy product other than milk. I have a horrible fear of it and I won't eat it unless I had just bought it a few hours ago. What is my fear?"  
  
Joey: Fear of cheese!  
  
IB: No, although I have a slight fear of cheese too, especially blue cheese. Why would anyone want to eat mold on purpose?  
  
Joey: That's a good question....  
  
IB: Anyway, the answer was fear of yogurt.  
  
Joey: You're right, that is pretty scary stuff.  
  
IB: Finally, someone who agrees with me.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
IB: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
IB: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
IB: Yeah.  
  
Everyone: Stop!!!  
  
IB and Joey: Fine......  
  
IB: Let's take this time to take a commercial break.  
So, whaddya think of the story. Read and review, flames are accepted and long reviews are too, the longer the review, the better! Also, if you guys know where to find the japanese version of YGO of the manga, e-mail me or tell me in the review. Thankies ^_^ 


	5. The End Of The Game, Or Is It?

YuGiOH Jeopardy- Chapter5- Umm, I can't think of a title, so..oh well!  
  
I am sorry for not posting in so long. Stupid school project. I will personally kill the teacher that thought of it. Oh well. I figured out the 7th chappie will be my last, I want to move on to a different story which I want to be able to devote all my time to. I'm not organized enough to have two stories at once, I'm just not able, sorry. Okies, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did the show would be VERY different, Muhahahaha!  
IB: HI and welcome back everyone, thank you for joining us today!  
  
Audience: Can we go home yet? We've been captive here for hours!  
  
IB: Foolish audience, don't you remember the last guy that spoke out against me? Don't you remember what happened to him?  
  
Audience: Y-yess...*cringes*  
  
IB: I'll do the same to you if you don't shut up!  
  
Audience: *nods heads*  
  
IB: Now, be a good little audience and return to your seats. ^_^  
  
Audience: *follows orders*  
  
IB: Okay time to begin and- Hey! Who moved Tea's body closer to my desk!?  
  
Everyone: Not me!  
  
IB: Oh well, *kicks body away* maybe it's just my imagination. Okay, it's Yugi's turn.  
  
Yugi: I'll pick fruit for 500.  
  
IB: Okay, "What fruit is tasty, but also the hardest to eat?"  
  
Yugi: Frank Alfonzo! *laughs*  
  
Everyone: .......  
  
Yugi: -_-;; I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke? But seriously now, I'll guess a coconut.  
  
IB: Correct, how'd you figure that one out?  
  
Yugi: Well my yami * smiles at Yami* once took me to a coconut growing place (I have no idea what it's called, possibly a coconut grove or a coconut orchard. Me no know!) and one fell on my head and knocked me unconscious, it's pretty hard to eat a fruit that knocks you unconscious.  
  
IB: Yes, I suppose so, Yami, it's your turn.   
  
Yami: I'll take IB"s fears for 500, that's always an interesting category.   
  
IB: Okay, "What is my normalest (is that even a word) fear?"  
  
Yami: Fear of Flying!  
  
IB: Wow, that was a good guess! Correct!  
  
Seto: That's a stupid fear. Flying is fine, I fly my own helicopter and it hasn't crashed once!  
  
IB: Well then , sometime I'll have to take a ride in your helicopter ^_^ *thinks certain hentai thoughts, no, they don't have to do with the helicopter*  
  
Seto: Sure, as long as you don't distract me.  
  
IB: ^_^ I won't, by the way Seto it's your turn.  
  
Seto: Okay, I'll pick Guest Speaker for 400.  
  
IB: Okay, and Seto (Ra, I love that name! it's so cool, I hate my name, it's so boring), where will we be going in your helicopter.  
  
Seto: I think we'll fly over the city and head towards the country, it's really nice there and everything. ^_^  
  
IB: Sounds nice, I can't wait. ^_^ *more happy little hentai thoughts*  
  
Yami: Wait, aren't you afraid of flying?  
  
IB: Not if Seto's with me, especially if he's the one flying the plane! ^_^  
  
Seto: I'll take that as a compliment ^_^.  
  
Everyone: *rolls eyes*  
  
Bakura: Can we just get back to the gmae!  
  
IB: Fine...*sigh*, back to what we were talking about, so Seto, how long have you been flying, I think that is so cool-  
  
Everyone: *groan, some smack there head against their chair, it's really quite amusing*  
  
IB: FINE! In that case let me introduce Ale! (again, name is shortened).  
  
Ale: Hi *laughs* wow, look at all you guys, your hair is so funny.  
  
Yugi: Our hair isn't funny! It's just, umm...., Different!  
  
Ale: Yup, it is different, actually, it's pretty cool! So, who chose my question.  
  
Seto: Ummm, me *raises hand slightly*  
  
Ale: Okay, um, what's your name?   
  
Seto: Seto...  
  
Ale: Okay Seto, here's your question, "Where is my other sock?"  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Ale: You heard me, I lost one of my socks see *points to feet, she's only wearing one sock*  
  
Seto: Oh, okay, but how do you know when my answer's right if you lost the sock?  
  
Ale: Well, I know where it is, I just can't get it back.  
  
Seto: Oh, I think I know where it is now, it's behind the washing machine!  
  
Ale: Correct, how'd ya know?  
  
Seto: Well, when it is my little brother's turn to do the laundry, he rolls the socks into balls and plays basketball, using the washing machine as a hoop. He's constantly missing and I'm always finding socks behind there.   
  
Ale: Oh, I didn't know it'd be so obvious, oh well, I'm off to get blue streaks in my hair, bye! *goes*  
  
Seto: That was strange.  
  
IB: Okay, back to Seto's helicopter, so Seto you-  
  
Everyone: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IB: Fine! Well, it's Ryou's turn. *sniffle* (I wan tot talk to Seto about the helicopter and other things ^_~) sniffle*  
  
Ryou: I'll take random for 500.  
  
IB: Good choice, but this one is kinda easy.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Goody!  
  
IB: Okay, here it is, "How much sanity does your host, InsaneBakura, have?"  
  
Ryou: None! Possibly going into the negative numbers!  
  
IB: That is correct, the answer was none! But because you said I was going into the negative numbers, I'm going to add an extra 100 points onto your score.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Yippee!  
  
Seto: Wait, how come he got a bonus! I'm gonna take you on a ride in my helicopter!  
  
IB: You're right, I'll give you some tootsie rolls when you do!  
  
Seto: Okay then, carry on.  
  
IB: Bakura, it's your turn.  
  
Bakura: I'll take duel monsters for 500.  
  
IB: Okay, "Who is my least favorite duelist?" I gave everyone a huge hint before in the first round.  
  
Bakura: Ooooh, ooohh, I know now, Weevil, you hate Weevil!  
  
IB: Correct, or should I say he Used to be my least favorite duelist *evil laugh*, well, okay, it's Tristna's turn.  
  
Tristan: I'll take drae for 500.  
  
IB: Okay, this is a difficult one, but try, "Send an audience member to the shadow realm."  
  
Tristan: I can't, I'm not a yami or anything, it's impossible.  
  
IB: Just try, and I might give you half credit.  
  
Tristan: Fine....*holds out hand* I banish you to the shadow realm!  
  
Yami and Bakura: *laugh hysterically* Hahaha, Tristan, that's a sad attempt, you weren't doing it right at all!  
  
Tristan: Well I don't have shadow powers!  
  
IB: It's okay Tristan, I'll give you half credit for trying.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *giggle to themselves*  
  
IB: Okay Joey, your last, here's your question, it's-  
  
Joey: Hey' you didn't let me choose my question.  
  
IB: Well, there's only one question left, Pizza flavors for 500.  
  
Joey: Oh, well that is what I was gonna pick anyways.  
  
IB: Right, ..., okay, here's your question, "What is the grossest pizza flavor, that I think is a rather random flavor too?"  
  
Joey: There is no such thing as gross food, all food is great, all food!  
  
IB: Just take a guess.  
  
Joey: Well, judging by what most people say, I'll guess anchovie pizza.  
  
IB: That's correct!  
  
Joey: Yippee!  
  
IB: Okay, time to hand out the prizes. The first place winner is Yugi, with 600 points! Here's your prize *tosses Yugi a bag full of 600 tootsie rolls*  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Thanks, Yummy!  
  
IB: In second place is Yami with 300 pints. *tosses Yami a bag full of 300 tootsie rolls*  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
IB: Wow, since you didn't make those strange 'lovey' eyes at each other, as I promised, I will rent you two a room. *pulls out gift certificate* This gift certificate is good at any hotel, enjoy.  
  
Yami and Yugi: Yes *make out* Thanks IB!!!  
  
IB: Your welcome. In third place is Tristan with 250 points! *throws him his prize*  
  
Tristan: Yeah! *does the happy dance*  
  
IB: Tied for fourth is Ryou and Joey, each with 100 points *tosses prizes*  
  
Joey: FFFOOODDD!! Thank you soo much!  
  
Ryou: Thank you!  
  
IB: Okay, and tied for last place is Seto and Bakura, tied at 0. So you don't get any tootsie rolls, but, you also don't have to give me pixie stix.  
  
Seto and Bakura: Awwwww.....  
  
IB: But I do have something for Seto. *hand him a card*   
  
Seto: What's this?  
  
IB: My phone number, e-mail addresses, etc. That way you can contact me so we can take that helicopter trip.  
  
Seto: Oh, okay!  
  
Bakura: So what, now I don't get anything?!  
  
IB: Well, yeah, I guess you don't.  
  
Bakura: Damnit! Hey, Ryou, how about sharing the wealth?  
  
Ryou: No, these are all mine Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Why you no good little hikari. I'll send you to the shadow realm for this! *chases Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Ahhhhh! *runs away* You'll never get my tootsie rolls, never!  
  
Bakura: *sends Ryou to the shadow realm* Muhahaha! My tootsie rolls now!  
  
IB: No, not kawaii little Ryou! Yami, bring him back!  
  
Yami: Okies *brings him back*  
  
Ryou: Haha! In your face Bakura! The tootsie rolls are mine!  
  
Bakura: Stupid Pharaoh!  
  
IB: Bakura, if you ca;m down this bag of 20 tootsie rolls is yours *dangles a small bag in front of his face*  
  
Bakura: Yummy!  
  
IB: Well, the jeopardy game's over,( but this story definitely isn't), so I guess the audience can go home now.  
  
Audience: Yeah! *disappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Tea: *wakes up* Hi everyone, I've managed to pull my soul back from the shadow realm.  
  
Yami and Bakura: O_O How?  
  
Tea: Well, ya see, I think it had to do with the magical power of friendship-  
  
IB: Argg , DIE *zaps Tea*  
  
Tea: *disappears*  
  
Yugi: What did you do to her?  
  
IB: *evil laugh* Let's just say that I don't think we'll be seeing Tea for a while, if ever again.  
  
Yugi: Okay, that's nice, but you didn't answer my question, I'm still curious.  
  
****************Meanwhile***********************************************  
  
Tea: *appears 1000 feet above the middle of the Pacific Ocean* Wowwee, I'm high up here. *Is dropped* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *hits ocean, which acts more like concrete when falling from this height (let's see her survive this one)*  
  
***************************Back with IB, Yugi and the gang******************  
  
IB: *laughs evilly* Yup, never again.... ^_^  
  
Everyone: ........  
  
IB: Anywayz, I'm going on vacation now, I trust you'll find your way out. I'll be back in a week after my vacation to clean this place up, but ill then, I'm on vacation, have a nice time at home everyone, and Seto-,  
  
Seto: Yes?  
  
IB: Call me okay!  
  
Seto: Sure!  
  
IB: Okay, bye! *disappears in a puff of black smoke*  
  
Joey: When I get home, I'm ordering a huge BBQ chicken pizza!  
  
Bakura: If you order a meat supreme, too, I'll come over and join you.  
  
Joey: But I don't want you to join me.  
  
Bakura: You WILL order a meat supreme pizza and I WILL join you!!!!!  
  
Joey: Okay, but bring Ryou too.  
  
Ryou: Let's just make it a pizza party, we can all pitch in!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Yami: Then, we can go skinny dipping in Seto's pool!  
  
Everyone: O_O ........  
  
Yami: Okay, maybe not....., it was just a suggestion.  
  
Everyone: O_O .........  
  
Yami: Let's just get off the subject.  
  
Everyone: Good!  
  
Tristan: Hey, does anyone know where the exit is?  
  
Seto: I don't know, does anyone know?  
  
Everyone: Nope....  
  
Tristan: I know, we'll transport ourselves in a puff of smoke, like IB, Tea and the audience did! See look *snaps fingers* Hey, nothing happened!  
  
Yugi: I guess we're trapped!  
  
Joey: Damn! No pizza!  
  
Ryou: And IB's not coming back for a week!  
  
Bakura: I wonder where she is.....  
  
**********************Meanwhile, in Japan*********************************  
  
IB: *dancing on the sidewalks of Tokyo*  
  
People: O_O *stare*  
  
IB: *goes up to a random person (RP for short)* Umm, Konnichiwa!  
  
RP: (thinks to self 'do I know this crazy kid person?') Konnichiwa, Genki desu ka?  
  
IB: (In english) I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese.  
  
RP: (In japanese) I'm sorry, I don't speak English.  
  
IB: (In english) I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese.  
  
RP: (In japanese) I'm sorry, I don't speak English.  
(this could go on for a while)  
  
*********************back with Yugi and the gang***************************  
  
Bakura: Maybe she'll come back soon....  
  
Everyone: (thinks to self) doubt it........  
  
Ryou: It look like this game of Jeopardy has turned into Survivor! ^_^ hehe!  
  
Seto: *shakes head* Ryou, Ryou, it's just one bad pun after another.  
  
Ryou: -_-;; *sigh* Oh well, I tried, let's just go eat our dinner of tootsie rolls and go to bed. *suddenly the lights go out, with only very time skylights at midnight, it's pretty hard to see*  
  
Everyone: *wanders blindly and everyone finds a place to sleep*  
  
End of Chappie 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So whaddya think. This chappie took a while cuz it was longer than most. I'll update soon, but you must review! I've noticed a few of my friends attempting to not review and get away with it. So review or suffer the consequences. If you don't know the consequences, join the club, cuz I don't either. So, unless you want to suffer random consequences that do not yet exist, I suggest you review. Hehe, 6th chappie coming soon ^_^! 


	6. Or Should We Call It Survivor?

Yugioh Jeopardy Chapter 6-Or Should We Call It Survivor?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, I don't own anything anymore, stupid government.  
  
Seto: *hands over ears* Argg, I can't take it anymore.  
  
Joey: *stares at Yugi and Yami* I'm just surprised at how long they've been doing that, it's 3am, aren't they tired?  
  
Yami and Yugi: *make out and possibly are doing other things(it's too dark to really tell) on one side of the room*  
  
Seto: That's it, I'm finding a different room, there's got to be more than one room in this place.  
  
Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Bakura: (all who were kept up by what Yugi and Yami are doing) Wait! We're coming too!  
  
Seto: Good, let's find a way outta here. *Seto and the other four go up the aisles where the find a wall*  
  
Joey: *smacks into wall* Ow, it's too dark in here, I can barely see a thing.  
  
Ryou: That's it! *idea* There must be a control room for the lights!!  
  
Joey: You're right!  
  
Bakura: Let's split up then.  
  
Joey: Me and my buddy Tristan will go together!  
  
Seto: That leaves me with Ryou and Bakura. Let's go!  
  
***************A few moments later*****************************  
  
Joey: *smack* Ahhh! Ow, damn wall!  
  
Tristan: We really need to turn on the lights in here.  
  
Joey: Maybe it's over here *smack* Ow! Again!? Not again!  
  
Tristan: Would you stop smacking into the walls.  
  
Joey: I can't help it, I'm blind as a bat in the dark.  
  
Tristan: Actually, bats can see perfectly well in the dark using (sounding Know-It-All-ish) Echolocation!  
  
Joey: ....  
  
Tristan: Actually, I'm gonna try it. Meep...meep...meep...meep...  
  
Joey: Let's just try going this way.  
  
Tristan: No, wait Joey, there's a-  
  
Joey: *smack*   
  
Tristan: Wall!  
  
Joey: Ow, my poor head. I wonder how the others are doing?  
  
Seto: Damn, where are we. This place is huge, of course, it's tiny compared to my house, but still....  
  
Ryou: Not to mention those constant smacking sounds. I wonder hwat is making them.  
  
Bakura: Haha, pathetic mortals, always getting lost. Wait, I'm lost too, damnit....  
  
Ryou: Maybe there's something over here....*trips*  
  
Seto: *catches Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Thank you Seto ^_^. I knew you'd catch me! Wowwees, you're strong, y-  
  
Seto: Don't get any ideas *drops Ryou instantly*  
  
Ryou: Ouchies, I swear, I wasn't thinking that!  
  
Bakura and Seto: Sure.....  
  
Ryou: Rrrrg, let's just get off the subject.  
  
Seto: Fine, wow, I found something!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Seto: A switch of some sort.  
  
Bakura: Well, try it out.  
  
Seto: *flicks switch, light go on everywhere* Oh my Ra.....  
  
Joey: Ahh, Tristan, I gotta go to the bathroom!  
  
Tristan: Well just hold it until we find a bathroom.  
  
Joey: Aww...But I really gotta go. *lights go on* hey, look where we are!  
  
Seto: Oh my Ra! It's abuffet table, and look, acroos the way is Tristan and Joey!  
  
Joey: Yeah! A buffet!  
  
Ryou: And a note, look *points to note*  
  
Bakura: I'll read it, it's from IB.  
  
Tristan: How do you know?  
  
Bakura: She signed it.  
  
Everyone: Ohhh......  
  
Bakura: Okay, here it is : "Hey guys! It's InsaneBakura here. I got you a buffet table before I left. I forgot, there aren't any exits and I forgot to zap you guys out before I left. My bad. Hehe, although I know you guys are trapped here, I'm still planning on enjoying my vacation for this wekk, like I planned. Oh yeah, and there's a private room a few yards away from this buffet table (convenient huh?) If I were you, I'd give it to Yugi and Yami, that way they can go about their 'business' without disturbing you. Enjoy the buffet, see ya at the end of the week, -InsaneBakura." I can't believe she's leaving us here!  
  
Seto: And I thought she liked me!  
  
Joey: Maybe she's doing something too important to interrupt.....  
  
*************Back in Japan*************************************  
  
IB: (In English) I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese.  
  
Random Person: (In Japanese) I'm sorry, I don't speak English.  
  
***************Back with the YGO guys**************************  
  
Joey: Or not.....  
  
Tristan: What should we do now?  
  
Joey: We should eat, come on, we have this HUGE buffet table!  
  
Everyone: Good Idea!*eats*  
  
Yugi: Ohh, I smell food, good food.  
  
Yami: Umm, yes, I smell it too, now can we get back to-  
  
Yugi: But I'm hungry and everyone else is gone, they must already be there, please? *adorable-heart-melting-traffic-stopping chibi eyes*  
  
Yami: Fine, let's go eat.  
  
Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Tristan: Hey guys *stop eating*  
  
Yugi: Hey, you guys look tired, did you get any sleep?  
  
Everyone: No....  
  
Yami: Were the floors too hard?  
  
Seto: No, the floors were fine, it was just a certain hikari and his yami doing-  
  
Yami: Oh! I'm sorry!  
  
Ryou: Don't worry, it's not gonna happen to us again, we're giving you the private room, that way you won't keep us up *points to the staircase leadig to the private room*  
  
Yami and Yugi: Yeah ^_^!!!!!  
  
Tristan: It turns out there are no exits, we'll be stuck here for a while.  
  
Yugi: That's okay, at least we have food.  
  
Joey: Oops, guess I over ate! *finishes last piece of meat supreme pizza*  
  
Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!! You finished all the food!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *jumps on Joey and begins to strangle him* Only a stupid puppy like would be dumb enough to finiah all the food we have!!  
  
Joey: *Is turning blue, Seto is also smacking Joey's head into the floor while strangling him*  
  
Everyone:........  
  
Joey: ..Someone...help..me!!!...Now ...is...a...good..time!!!!!  
  
Everyone:................  
  
Joey: *faints*  
  
Seto: *continues to strangle him*  
  
Tristan: *desperately thinks of a plan to get Seto off Joey, aha, there's an idea* Seto, the way your straddling Joey, it makes me wonder if your thinking of doing something other than strangling him. I think you wanna-  
  
Seto: *jumps off Joey very, very quickly* Oh Ra, NO!!!...AHHH!!! Bad images *puts hand to head*  
  
Joey: *regains consciousness* Thanks Tristan  
  
Tristan: No problem.  
  
Seto: *crouches on the ground covering his ears and humming, he's trying to get the bad images out of his head* La la la la la la la la la.....mmmm, No bad images!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Poor Seto.  
  
Joey: Hey, I was the one being strangled here!  
  
Ryou: I still side with Seto, you ate all the food.  
  
Bakura: Including all the meat supreme pizza *cries* Why, why, why? I loved that pizza *cries more*  
  
Yugi: Well, I guess all we can do now is wait for IB to come back here, -_-;;  
  
I hope she comes back soon.  
  
Yami: You wish, you know she's not coming back anytime soon.  
  
Yugi: You're stuck here too.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah....  
  
Yugi: Let's just eat some tootsie rolls for breakfast, since Joey ate all the good food.  
  
Ryou: Good idea!  
  
Seto: Except Joey. The puppy needs to be taught a lesson. We should take away all his tootsie rolls to punish him.  
  
Bakura: And give them to me, because I didn't get any.  
  
Seto: Yes you did, you got the small bag of 20.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah...  
  
Seto: They're going to me because I have absolutely none.  
  
Tristan: What are we gonna do till IB gets back.  
  
Seto: You know what, I have absolutely no idea......  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Okay, so it was short. The next chapter is the last. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, stupid school work. Anywayz, please review, or else I will, um, well I haven't thought of the consequence yet. But review anyway. Till later, Bye! ^_^ 


	7. The Grand Finale!

Yugioh Jeopardy Chapter 7- The Grand Finale  
  
I'm sorry I took so long to update. A mixture of laziness and schoolwork is to blame. I also haven't updated KWN in a while, I'm trying okay? No one reviewed the last chappie, so I figured no one would mind if I was a wittle bit late. Also, as promised, I put my friend Ashley, who will be referred to as Ash (so don't mistake her for ash ketchum or something, she is my friend from school) in this chapter. I wasn't able to put her as a guest speaker becuz he question was, um, weird. If ya wanna know what the question was, just ask me, I'll tell you. Or ask Ashley. Anywayz, on with the final chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Michigan, wait, I don't own Michigan? Fine, I don't own Michigan, Yugioh, or the simpsons, where I got the 'Are we insane yet?' thingy from -_-;;, I am the ruler of nothing. Unless you want me to rule your town, I guarantee school is optional, so vote for me ^_^. *cough* Anyways, on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone (about): *sitting on the floor* Are we insane yet? Are we insane yet? Are we insane yet? Are we ins-  
  
Ryou: I already told you, YES!!!!  
  
Seto: We've only been here one night and I'm already losing it!  
  
Joey: That you are! (said like Kenshin, which I dun own) ^_^!  
  
Seto: Shut up mutt!  
  
Joey: Make me!  
  
Seto: This is not a good time to tempt me you stupid chihuahua!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, well-  
  
Tristan: Stop guys, you're both acting crazy!  
  
Seto: *pulling hair* I have every right to be crazy! I can't run the company from here! What if something goes wrong and I lose everything! What if those double crossing employees steal my profits, what if-  
  
Bakura: *slaps him* Snap out of it!  
  
Seto: Thanks, I needed that, but did you have to slap so hard, I'm gonna bruise and- Oh no! What about my baby brother! Who will take care of him! What if he eats all the sugar! What if he finds my stack of porn (O_O)! What if he's kidnapped! What if he-  
  
Bakura: *raises hand to slap him again*  
  
Seto: What if he skips school-And don't you dare slap me again, Bakura-or what if he-  
  
Joey: *slaps him*  
  
Seto: *really mad* When Bakura slaps me, I don't mind, but if you slap me, you're dead doggy!  
  
Joey: I was only trying to help and- OW!!!  
  
Seto: *punches Joey*  
  
Everyone: O_O.........  
  
Joey and Seto: *go into a fist fight*  
  
Bakura: At least it's better than Seto's ranting.....  
  
Tristan: Fight! Fight! Fight! ^_^  
  
Everyone: *glares at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: -_-;; Sorry, jeez......  
  
Joey and Seto: *continue fighting, looks painful, lotza blood, mm, blood...ack, gotta snap myself outta that, okies, continuing...*  
  
***********************Meanwhile, back in Japan*****************  
  
IB: (In english) I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese (thinks: Hmmm, this is not how I wanted to spend my vacation, maybe I should go get the guy, I'll have to think about that)  
  
Random Person: (in japanese) I'm sorry, I don't speak English..(who is this kid?)  
  
******************Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean******  
  
Tea: Friendship will save me, even though every bone in my body seems to be broken. I wonder if there is an easier way that swimming? Oh wait, I remember, I can transport myself anywhere I want by snapping my fingers! I'll just have to try it.......  
  
********Back with the YGO guys*********************************  
  
Joey and Seto: *still fighting, though it looks as if Seto might be winning*  
  
Tristan: *singing* I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day! I've been working on the railroad....  
  
Ryou: That's getting annoying Tristan.....  
  
Tristan: ...just to pass the time away. Can't ya hear the- ACK!!!!  
  
Ryou: *jumps on top of Tristan and begins strangling him*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ That's my hikari, I'm so proud, I knew I'd rub off on him!  
  
Everyone else: O_O.......  
  
Yugi: I never knew he could be so violent, he always seemed so shy......  
  
Yami: Yeah, you should never trust the hikari's, they're super schizophrenic. (an:That's why Malik and Marik had to miss my game. Malik locked Marik and himself in the basement for a little tortue and 'fun'.)  
  
Yugi: *punches Yami hard* Hey!!! I'm a hikari!!  
  
Yami: *has a nice shiner around his eye* (thinks to self: 'yeah, this is just like I said, all hikari's go psychotic eventually') Ouchies hikari, that really hurt!  
  
Yugi: I'm sowwy *kisses his Yami's wittle boo-boo, see, what'd I tell ya, schizophrenic(not quite sure if I got the right psychological disease, just ignore it, I looked it up, it seemed to fit, but whatever*   
  
Yami: (thinks to self: 'Crazy hikari, oh well, he's hot ^^;;')  
  
Tristan: *passes out*  
  
Ryou: *gets off Tristan* ^_^ There, now that's better!  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Everyone: O_O........  
  
Joey and Seto: *continue fighting. Joey's not doing so well, but he's hanging on. Seto however looks,- well, I'll just keep my little thoguht to myself ^^;;)  
  
Tea: *appears* I'm back (ahhhh!!!!!) and OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh no, she''s back *go back to doing whatever they were doing*  
  
Seto and Joey: *go back to beating the shit out of eachother*  
  
Tristan: *still passed out, but at least he's starting to breathe again*  
  
Bakura: *showing Ryou knives and other weaponry*  
  
Ryou: *running fingers alon ghte knife blades, smiling happily*  
  
Yami: *has a purple welt around his eye* Ouchies.....  
  
Yugi: *is admiring the welt saying things like, 'I never knew I was so strong' and 'I should punch people more often, tis fun'*  
  
Tea: I can't believe it, I've only been gone for a few days and you guys have totally forgotten about friendship! I'll have to give a lecture for a few days to remind exactly why friendship is soooo important!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Okay, ;let's begin. I believe friendship is...blah blah blah blah......  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IB: *appear* Hi, I decided to return, and OH MY GOD, Tea! How the hell did you survive! I'm beginning to think you're immortal!  
  
Yami Reiko (YR for short): Maybe she is *shiver*, Scary thought!  
  
Ryou: Hey IB, I like torture now!  
  
IB: ^_^ Cool, you and Bakura will have to join up with me and my yami on a torture party sometime.  
  
Bakura and Ryou: Fun!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh, so that's who that person with you is.  
  
IB: Yeah, I bought a yami when I was in Japan, cool huh?  
  
Yami: Yeah, I guess....  
  
YR: I love torture too! It's so much fun!!!  
  
Yami: Why'd you come back? Weren't you on your vacation?  
  
IB: Well, it wasn't going as I had hoped.  
  
YR: Also, she felt guilty about leaving you guys here.  
  
IB: yeah, stupid conscience. Oh, Yami, What happened to your eye?  
  
Yugi: I punched him! ^_^  
  
IB: Cool! ^_^ And Tristan?  
  
Ryou: ^_^ I strangled him!  
  
IB: Even cooler!!! Where is Seto (*thoughts*) and Joey?  
  
Bakura: They're beating the shit outta each other!  
  
IB: Yeah, go Seto, hehe ^_^!  
  
Tea: So you're the one who's been encouraging this anti-friendship behavior! If anyone needs a 72-hour friendship speech, it's you!  
  
IB: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Quickly everyone!!! I've gotta zap us all outta here!  
  
Everyone ('cept Tea): Right!!  
  
IB: *snaps herself, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Yugi outta there*  
  
Tea: Hmm, oh well. Hey, YR, why are you still here?  
  
YR: Cuz you need to be taught a lesson!  
  
Tea: You can't kill me, I'm practically immortal with the power of friendship!  
  
YR: I wasn't planning on killing you-  
  
Tea: Oh, thank god-  
  
YR: I was however, planning on torturing you for a while, till you wish you were dead. It'll be fun!  
  
Tea: Ummm, I'll just be going now! Heh...heh....*many large animated sweatdrops appear on her forehead* No need for unfriendly torturem heh,..heh,..*snaps fingers* Huh? Nothing happened, I'm trapped!  
  
YR: Yes you are, I disabled your powers, your trapped now *takes out whip*  
  
Tea: O_O *tries to run, but is very sslllooww*  
  
YR: *catches her*  
  
Tea: Eeeekkk!!!  
  
YR: *ties Tea to chair, gags her (duh!), and takes out fun torture devices, such as knives, a cantaloupe (believe me, a cantaloupe used right is a deadly weapon) and my personal favorite, a flame-thrower*  
  
Tea: (muffled) Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
YR: This is gonna be fun ^_^ *starts up flame-thrower*  
  
********Let's just leave my Yami to her torture and join me************  
  
IB: Welcome to my house ^_^!  
  
Seto: You actually live in this dump?  
  
Bakura: What's with all the stuffed animals?  
  
Ryou: Why's it so pink and cutesy, don't you like torture?  
  
Joey: And why-  
  
IB: Just shup up! At least it's better than being trapped!  
  
Everyone: Fine, we won't complain.  
  
Ash: (no, not Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, Ashley, I just shortened her name, like I did with all the others) *appears* How DARE you not have me as a guest speaker! We've been friends for how long and still, I'm not invited!  
  
IB: Well, it wasn't to glamorous a job anyways, the game was boring, and your question was, um, strange....(if ya wanna know it, ask me, I'll tell ya)  
  
Everyone: *mutters 'yeah right' about the game being boring*  
  
Ash: Oh well. In that case, let's order pizza. It can be like a party!  
  
IB: That was really random, but okay!  
  
Joey: I'll order the pizza!  
  
Bakura: Don't forget the meat supreme, forget it and DIE!!!!!  
  
Seto: I'll call one of my servants and make them get some drinks.  
  
Tristan: Alcoholic? (hopeful, very hopeful)  
  
Seto: Maybe! ^_^;;  
  
Ryou: Let's put on some music!  
  
Seto: *passes out drinks that are definitely alcoholic, he's underage, but he's got money*  
  
Everyone: *drinks the drinks, lotza drinks*  
  
Pizza dude: *delivers pizza*  
  
Bakura: Goodies, my meat supreme!  
  
Pizza dude : *drives away*  
  
The Ygo guys(drunk obviously): *do the macarena*  
  
IB and Ash: O_O'..........  
  
IB: I never thought I'd see that......  
  
Ash: Yeah, it's hilarious *joins them dancing*  
  
IB: What a hyper friend.....(or drunk, probably a little of both).  
  
YR: *appears* Hey hikari!  
  
IB: Hi, what were you doing?  
  
YR: Oh, nothing ^_^  
  
IB: What happened to Tea?  
  
YR: Umm, well, let's just say I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while.  
  
IB: (I've heard that before) That's good, let's dance!  
  
YR and IB: *join in dancing* *stop dancing*  
  
IB: I forgot, I hate dancing.  
  
YR: Me too, I must be really high!  
  
IB: But you didn't drink anything.  
  
YR: Yeah I did.  
  
IB: Oh....(wait, now I'm confused, oh well)  
  
And so the party continued till everyone passed out on my lawn. The pizza dude was called up several times during the party, and eventually joined the party. Everyone woke up the next day with a wicked bad hangover and a bunch of nosey neighbors crowding around them. The story had no plot, the ending made no sense and was all in all, rather strange. Oh well, that's the type of story you get when it's written by a sugar high, caffeine addict. The end.   
  
Now, be a good little reader-person and review, now, or suffer the consequences, which will be, umm, you will have to give ME pixie stix. So hurry up and review. See ya! ^_^ 


End file.
